Storms of Emotion
by stephfarrow94
Summary: A supposedly easy solo mission in Japan for Bel quickly turned into one of assault, leaving him broken and helpless. Gokudera knows it's time to put their history aside and do what he can to look after the Varia member too damaged to return back to Italy. Yaoi 59B TYL!GokuderaxTYL!Bel
1. Chapter 1

**I actually have two different version of this chapter saved to my hard drive, but I can't decide which one I wanted to use more. I sided with this one in the end because I felt it was written better than the other chapter, but the other one is a graphic description of what did happen to Bel, even though there is no lemon just yet. If anyone wants to see the other chapter, message me and I'll send it to you. **

There were very few times in Belphegor's life he was overpowered. As a child, his brother had been the better one, but that all ended when Bel had stabbed him to death. Eight years after that, the Vongola Storm had knocked him down a few times, but in the end it was the blond Storm Guardian who had emerged victorious.

And now, ten years after the Ring Battles, Bel was in a position he couldn't get out of.

The Varia member had been sent to Japan on a solo mission. Both Xanxus and Squalo had decided it was simple enough for the man's Mist partner, Fran, to remain in Italy, and Belphegor had agreed on their decision – after all, what prince would _ever _be overwhelmed by mere _peasants,_ right?

At first, the mission had been as easy as the majority of objectives Bel was given; sneak into a building and walk around undetected until he found his target. Maybe it was an inflated ego from years of being an unstoppable killing machine, or perhaps Bel just hadn't had the magic touch that night, but for whatever reason it was, the man had eventually found himself waking up in a room he didn't remember falling asleep in – in fact, he didn't remember falling asleep _at all_, so why was he _here_?

It had turned out that his arrival had been expected due to an anonymous tipoff, and after catching Belphegor off-guard, he had gone down relatively easily with a blow to the head with a blunt object.

When Bel had realised both his intended victim and his – many – friends' intentions for him, he had turned savage, but it turns out even Prince the Ripper was weak when it came to an injection of drugs and sexual stimulants; he hadn't been able to stop the violation of his body that had left him feeling cold and numb, withdrawn into his mind.

The nonstop pain that wracked over his body was worse than _anything _he had ever felt before. The feeling of having other men's fluid clinging to his bruising skin made him want to throw up, and the fact that more men than he had been able to count had been inside him invoked strong feelings of distress, enough to make him want to claw at his skin and burn the filth off his body with a shower as hot as he could get it.

However, despite the fight Bel put up, he wasn't able to stop the multitudes of men from violating his body. He had been weakened too much to fight against them as the restraints were undone, his uniform forced back carelessly onto his body, and was then dragged out of the building and into a car. He could barely even keep his consciousness as he was tossed out of a moving vehicle, his crown and Varia uniform covered in the blood and semen, the material having been used to clean up the mess.

Bel didn't care that he was lying broken out in the street. He didn't give a shit that the cold winter air was sending chills down his spine, blanketed only by the soft tufts of snow that fell and the moon's unwelcome beams of light.

The blond's pants filled the night air, his body trembling not only from the cold, but the torture he had been forced to endure for hours upon hours. He was exhausted, both physically and mentally, and the only thing he wanted to do was sleep – but sleep wouldn't come to him tonight as he couldn't help but replay what had happened to him over and over again in his mind.

Blond hair had dislodged, revealing a purple eye that stared blankly ahead of him, unseeing – unable to focus on anything but his thoughts. He was barely even conscious of three people running over to him, his body tensing from their touches instinctively, even though his mind really didn't register the sensations.

For the first time in Bel's life, he had been unable to control how he had been handled, and he didn't know if the feeling of being weak and helpless was because of that, or what he had just suffered.

Either way, he didn't think it would be something he could live with.

_**~~XX~~**_

What had started out as a migration from Yamamoto's sushi restaurant to Gokudera's home had quickly turned into a rescue mission as Yamamoto's sharp eyes noticed the outline of someone lying still in the snow. Upon further investigation, Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera had been horrified to find that it was Belphegor, looking as if he had been through hell.

"Belphegor?" Tsuna shook the older man, trying to get the blond's attention, but it seemed that the blond was trapped inside his mind, unable to acknowledge their approach.

"What is he doing out here, Tenth?" Gokudera hadn't heard anything about the Varia coming to Japan, so it certainly was a shock to find one of the members just lying here in the cold.

"Tsuna, his clothes feel all sticky..." Yamamoto, who had been trying to lift the smaller male into his arms, couldn't help but stop as he realised that residue that was _not _snow covered the man's clothing.

Without light, none of them could make out what the sticky liquid was – they would have to investigate after getting Bel back to one of their homes.

"Gokudera, your apartment's closest." Yamamoto ignored the unknown coating, pulling Bel into his arms. The older male didn't react in the slightest, instead falling limp against the Japanese man's body. "Can we take him there?"

While Gokudera still held a grudge against Bel, one formed during the Ring Battles, he nodded, knowing this was no time to hate – something had happened, and they didn't know what.


	2. Chapter 2

When the Vongola trio had gotten back to Gokudera's apartment, they were greatly concerned about Belphegor's silence for the entire trip – they knew the Varia member well enough to know that if there was one thing his princely instincts wouldn't tolerate, it was being carried as if he were nothing but a baby.

The issue was, Belphegor's princely instincts weren't kicking in at all anymore.

"The light switch is just beside you, Tenth." Gokudera was closing the door behind everyone, instructing his best friend to turn on the lights. Tsuna did so, just in time to find Yamamoto laying the blond down on the couch as gently as he could.

Yamamoto had expected a lot of things, but what he hadn't expected – and maybe would _never _have expected – was to find the man covered in blood and dried semen.

"Tsuna..." Yamamoto gestured for his friends to come over, and he wasn't surprised to hear them both gasp at the sight. "Tsuna, he..."

"..." Tsuna knew he should be getting Bel straight to a hospital, but would someone like Bel who was so used to his freedom _want _to be confined to a hospital bed, especially after going through what they could only assume he had...? "Does anyone know where Doctor Shamal is?"

"It's no use, Tenth; he won't treat Belphegor..." Gokudera hated to admit it, but part of him felt _sorry _for Bel – he couldn't _imagine _what it must be like to have been raped and left for dead.

"But... _someone's_ got to help him!" The brunet's soft eyes were hard with emotion. It had been a while since Tsuna had felt this worked up, but Belphegor – albeit not a direct member – was still a part of his family, the Vongola and Varia united as one.

"What if we take him back to Italy?" Yamamoto suggested, running a hand through dirty blond locks. "I don't mind flying him back, Tsuna."

"We don't know what his mental state is going to be like, Yamamoto... He may not be able to handle a flight back to Italy."

"Tenth, he's moving again." Gokudera moved closer to Bel, briefly brushing blond bangs away to see that the eyes that had been squeezed tightly shut during the walk home were now blinking in confusion as Bel tried to take in his surroundings. "Belphegor...?"

The blond started to shake as he looked up at Gokudera. His heart was beating rapidly against his chest, and never before had he felt so cold.

The Varia Storm tried to open his mouth and speak, but he couldn't seem to form anything other than incoherent noises.

Yamamoto instinctively reached out to touch the older man, but it took a mere second of the Japanese male's fingertips brushing against Bel's body to draw out a loud scream and cause the smaller male to recoil from the touch.

"Gokudera-kun, I'm going to try and get hold of Shamal," Tsuna said as he left the living room to speak quietly over the phone in the kitchen instead.

"B-belphegor!" Yamamoto was shocked by the adverse reaction the weaker male had – Bel was generally a calm, calculating person who never let anything faze him. Had what he been through so terrible, he couldn't help but be scared...? "Belphegor, we're not going to hurt you!"

The blond felt sick – not just because of what had been done to him, but because illicit drugs had been injected into his body, along with sexual stimulants. Bel had never done drugs before, had never planned to in his _life, _and it seemed his scrawny body either couldn't keep up with whatever he had been drugged with, or the amount he had been given was too much for his weight and height.

Bel just moaned in discomfort, not knowing what to do; his mind was spinning with everything that had happened, and he just wanted to be _alone._

Yamamoto felt his heart break as tears started slipping down Bel's cheeks. He tried to reach out and wipe them away, but he was quickly stopped by Gokudera grabbing his wrist.

"Don't touch him, idiot," the silver-haired male said quietly.

Yamamoto bit his lip as he nodded, knowing his friend was right. He desperately wished there was something more he could do other than just stand here and watch, but how was he supposed to help someone he barely knew? Sure, the Vongola and Varia had interacted multiple times over the years, but when it came down to it, no one really knew _anything _about the Varia members.

Bel's mind just continued to spin as he hyperventilated, his eyes darting around the room. He didn't know what was wrong with him – sure, he was in pain both physically and mentally from what had been done to him, but he didn't think he'd have a reaction like _this_... Bel had always been strong, near unbreakable emotionally – but then again, he also had never thought he would be drugged and raped by a bunch of men...

The trauma that Bel had experienced was really taking a toll on his mind, and it was no surprise to the others when the blond passed out once again.

_**~~XX~~**_

When Bel next came to, a familiar brunet he knew as Doctor Shamal was leaning over him, examining his body. The Vongola trio were close by, paying careful attention to what was being said. Bel didn't want to be touched, but he felt as if he were paralysed.

"He's suffered severe physical trauma and there's traces of illicit drugs in his system." The doctor said all this with a blank expression, as if he didn't care for Bel's wellbeing. "It seems he was given an overdose, but it didn't kill him as expected. He's going to suffer some side effects which may be attributed to the way he behaved prior to my arrival."

"Will he be okay?" Yamamoto's dark eyes looked greatly concerned.

"Look, I don't treat males." Shamal shrugged. "If you care that much for him, take him to the hospital. I'd make sure he's treated for STDs as a first priority."

"How do we look after him?" Tsuna questioned, wishing that Shamal had been more helpful towards them.

"Keep him calm and comfortable." With that said, Shamal was gone.

Gokudera just sighed at the doctor's departure. "Lot of good _he _did, Tenth... We may as well just get him to the hospital."

Tsuna nodded, knowing his friend was right. He went to reach out for Bel, only to recoil as the blond man screamed loudly.

The Vongola Decimo was torn between two decisions – one; he could put Bel through _more _trauma by taking the older male to the hospital, or two; he could risk the blond's health decreasing further by leaving him with Gokudera until he was well enough to go to the hospital himself. Bel was badly hurt, but he was a Varia member, a prince – someone used to being independent and free.

What was the right decision here?

"Could we call for a doctor to come out tomorrow morning and look at him?" Yamamoto suggested. "He could get some sleep and hopefully feel better tomorrow."

Tsuna nodded. "Ahh. Good idea, Yamamoto. Gokudera-kun, can you get him a blanket?"

The silver-haired male nodded as he moved to the corridor, pulling a spare blanket from the linen closet. He brought it back out to the living room, draping it over Belphegor's shaking body.

"Gokudera-kun, may I stay the night?" Tsuna asked, wanting to be around in case Bel needed him. He smiled gently as his older friend nodded, turning to Yamamoto. "Are you going to stay, too?"

"Yes." Yamamoto's heart was just too big to ignore what was happening.

Gokudera didn't mind; he knew he would need the help anyway.

_**~~XX~~**_

None of the Vongola was sure what time it was, but what they did know was that they had been awoken to hearing Bel crying loudly from the living room. It sounded as if he was in both pain and fear, but none of them could blame him – not after what he had just been put through.

Tsuna had gotten out of bed to check on the blond, having been sleeping in the spare bedroom, but he stopped as he heard Gokudera's bedroom door open and the silver-haired male walk out to the living room.

"Belphegor...?" Tsuna recognised that tenderness in his best friend's voice; Gokudera cared. "Belphegor, it's okay..."

Bel's cries didn't stop, but Tsuna knew that Gokudera hadn't left the older male's side – when he would walk out into the living room the next morning and find his friend curled up on the floor by the couch, he would have all the evidence he needed of that.


	3. Chapter 3

For two days now, Bel had not spoken a word. He had been through a lot, having experienced a drastic change of personality as the drugs left his system, but what was really causing the issues was the trauma he had experienced.

Though the three Vongola had stayed with him, there was really nothing any of them could do when Bel tried to keep everything bottled up until night, and then let it all out once he felt he was alone.

"Belphegor?" Gokudera was kneeling by the couch, trying to pull the blanket down so that he could see the other's face. "Belphegor, I have breakfast for you. Are you going to eat?"

Bel shook his head, frowning. He tried to pull the blankets back over his head, feeling safe in the darkness. He just sighed when Gokudera pulled them down again, wishing he could explain how vulnerable he felt without the blankets – but even if he knew _how _to explain it, he felt too sick to talk.

"You'll feel better if you eat something," the silver-haired male promised. "Yamamoto made some sushi. Tenth said sushi is your favourite."

While it was true that sushi _was _his favourite food, even the _thought _of eating it made him want to throw up. Bel just let out a disgruntled sound as he shook his head, wanting Gokudera to go away with that damn plate of sushi.

Gokudera sighed. He bit back his tongue, knowing now wasn't the time to start on the damaged man.

"Yamamoto, he doesn't want it." Gokudera stood up as he watched Bel hide back under the blanket. He returned to the kitchen, putting the dish back on the counter. Yamamoto was working on three more plates of sushi, having wanted to prioritise Bel as he knew how bad the older male was feeling. "Tenth, you can have it."

"Thank you, Gokudera-kun, but we'll put it in the fridge in case he wants it later." Tsuna was gentle as he took the plate and put it away. "Thank you for trying, though; he must be very hungry."

Gokudera shrugged as he sat down at the table, waiting for Yamamoto to finish on their own meals. "He needs to eat, Tenth..."

"He'll get there," Yamamoto promised, confident that Bel would eventually begin to heal enough to at least eat again. "He just needs to be looked after."

"You're a good friend," Tsuna complimented. "I spoke to Squalo-san, and he said everyone's too busy to come and get him, so once Belphegor is better to send him back to Italy."

"Did they care what happened to him, Tenth?" The older male questioned.

"Leviathan was the only one who didn't..." The brunet sounded sad at these words, but Yamamoto and Gokudera understood; Tsuna's heart was so big, he didn't understand how someone who had spent the last eighteen years with Belphegor could react so cruelly – especially since Bel had just been a boy when he had first joined. "The new Mist Guardian had a lot of questions – I don't think he quite understood what had happened."

"That's really sad..." Yamamoto hated hearing about things like this, but he understood that with the world they lived in, there was nothing he could do to avoid it.

Tsuna hummed in agreement before something else crossed his mind. "The Vongola Mansion was finished last night; it's ready for us to move into."

Having known that their new home would finally have its construction finished, the Vongola Guardians had already prepared themselves for the move; all that was left was to pack away what had to be left out and then get a moving truck to take their belongings over.

"But what about Bel?" Yamamoto questioned. "Can we move him?"

"I doubt it, but we can't just leave him here, and there's no point everyone but Gokudera-kun moving, and we don't know how long it'll take for him to let us take him there." Tsuna glanced towards the living room. "We'll have to at least _try _and get him into the car..."

"Then once we've finished packing up the rest of my stuff, I'll try and take him over before the moving truck comes."

"Good idea." With that said, Yamamoto handed out two plates of sushi to his friends, taking a third over to the table so they could all eat together.

Gokudera could only hope they would be doing the right thing by Bel.

_**~~XX~~**_

It had been hard coaxing Bel off the couch, and near impossible getting him into Gokudera's car, but once the movers had entered the apartment and made Bel fear for his safety, he settled for going somewhere _else _with someone he already knew rather than being around others he didn't – after what he had gone through, he couldn't find the strength to trust that he wouldn't be hurt anymore.

After hesitantly getting out of the car after arriving at a mansion just as big – if not bigger – than the Varia Headquarters in Italy, Bel relaxed slightly at the familiar comfort. He followed Gokudera past the mansion and out into the gardens, wondering why they weren't going inside, but not able to question it.

"Some fresh air would do you good, Belphegor." Gokudera lead the man through the wide open grounds, leading him towards the large fountain at the back of the mansion. "We can just sit down and relax while we wait for the others. Sound good?"

Bel shrugged. He looked at the ground as he followed the younger male, and when they finally sat down by the fountain, he picked at the small stones surrounding said decor.

"Tenth went through a lot of trouble to keep us all together." Gokudera tried to ease the silence, hating to know that Bel was so broken, he didn't even want to talk anymore. "He put all of his money towards a home for us, trying to get us to become closer, too."

Bel nodded. He sighed as he threw a pebble away, wishing he could go back to Gokudera's apartment and curl up on the couch again.

"I'm not sure if everyone will get along, though – I mean, Hibari –"

"-I'm scared..."

Gokudera blinked at Bel's quiet voice. He looked over to Bel, finding the man hugging himself. He didn't know what to do, knowing it was just... it was't _Bel _if he were _scared_.

"..." Gokudera looked at the ground. "...I don't know what I'm supposed to do, Belphegor... I've never... been in this situation before..."

"I'm scared..." the blond repeated, his voice shaking. "I can't... I can't stop... _feeling _them... Their hands all over me... I dream about what... what happened... I just can't stop... stop _remembering...!_"

Gokudera could tell that Bel was becoming frustrated with_ himself, _and he couldn't imagine the turmoil Bel must be in. "..."

"I've never... I've never lost a fight before..." Bel whispered, a single tear sliding down his cheek. "...Why did I have to lose _then...? _Why couldn't I... stop them...?"

"..." Gokudera looked away. He had no idea what he was supposed to do. He wished he could help, but was there really anything he could do except_ listen? _

"It went on for hours..." Bel explained. "...Whatever they drugged me with, it just made me _feel..._ I didn't want any of it, and I just kept _coming...! _I hated what they made my body like..."

The Vongola Storm could imagine how horrible it must feel to be raped, but to be humiliated by being forced into orgasms...? That would be worse.

Gokudera just frowned as he listened, hating to hear Bel's sobs and cries of despair. He wanted to help, but just didn't know _how_.


	4. Chapter 4

With all of the other guardians finally having finished moving in to their own bedrooms, Tsuna had kindly given Bel one of the spare bedrooms so that he could feel more at ease. He hadn't left the bed once, and though some of the other guardians had come to see him, he hadn't spoken to anyone but Gokudera.

It was dinnertime, and while everyone else was out in the _very _spacious dining hall, Bel was still up in his room, curled beneath the blankets. His obscured eyes were staring out of the window, watching as the storm outside raged. Rain pelted against the window as lightning lit up his dark room. The thunder that rumbled outside – so loud it felt as if it were right above him – sent shivers down the man's spine.

"Belphegor?"

Bel turned to look at his bedroom door as it was opened. He found Gokudera coming in with a plate in his hands, green eyes soft with concern.

"Are you hungry?"

Bel pushed himself into a sitting position, but he never let the blankets fall past his waist; he was afraid of _that _happening once again. "Why do you always call me 'Belphegor'...?"

"That's your name..." Gokudera wasn't exactly sure of what the older male was getting at, but he didn't push.

"I don't like Belphegor... Call me Bel..."

"Well, _Bel..._ Are you hungry?" Gokudera moved to sit on the edge of the bed, revealing the warm bowl of ramen he had brought up. "You haven't eaten anything in days."

"I'm not hungry..." Bel's stomach rumbled – the truth was, he fucking _starving, _but he was afraid of being drugged again, of experiencing what said drugs had done to him and made him feel. He didn't want that ever again. "I just... I want to sleep..."

Ever since the assault, Bel had made no mention of the fact that he was a prince – it was as if Bel himself had just stopped caring, or couldn't see himself as the royal figure he indeed was. It worried Gokudera and the others, knowing that the man's princely pride had been everything to the blond.

"Yes, but if you eat something, you'll feel better." The silver-haired male raised the spoon into the air. "Please?"

Bel wanted to resist, but he was just too tired. He instead shrugged, opening his mouth so that he could be hand-fed. Gokudera didn't like how he was a basically a slave right now, but he didn't complain – all that mattered was that Bel was at least eating _something_.

_**~~XX~~**_

"How's Belphegor doing?" Gokudera had gone to see Tsuna shortly before heading to bed, knowing that the brunet would want to know how Bel was doing with this new change. The two were standing on the balcony of Tsuna's bedroom, staring out into the forest that surrounded the mansion. The storm had stilled for the moment, leaving a cold draft in its wake.

"Well, he told me he doesn't like being called by his full name." Gokudera shrugged, not quite understanding why that was. "He ate a little bit of his dinner, though I had to feed it to him."

"Is he coping alright with everyone here?"

"He's stressed about it, so he's staying in his room away from everyone."

Tsuna frowned at the news. "I don't know what to do with him, Gokudera-kun... I don't want to send him back to Italy, but I think that's the only choice we have."

"Tenth, you know I hate saying no, but we can't just send him back to the Varia – they probably won't even _do _anything!"

"I know... But they're his family, and I'm sure he'd feel more comfortable back in Italy with them, Gokudera-kun."

"Tenth, can we please just give this a try?" Gokudera wasn't entirely sure of why he was pleading; only that he knew he wanted to help Bel – during all the years that had passed previously, he hadn't ever though he'd care for the one who had almost killed him, but then again, he also hadn't anticipated _this_. "If... If there really _is _nothing we can do... I'll agree to sending him back..."

"You really care, don't you?" As always, Tsuna was gentle. "Truthfully, I'd be pretty disappointed in you if you _didn't _care – what he went through isn't something you should just shrug off."

"I know, Tenth... I know..."

"The important thing is that he has people who care, and who are willing to help him through this."

"Thank you for understanding, Tenth; your kindness knows no limits." Gokudera looked at his friend with admiration in his eyes. "I'll do my best to help him."

"I know you will, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna's soft brown eyes regarded the older male with tenderness. "I know you will."

_**~~XX~~ **_

Unable to sleep as the storm raged once again, Gokudera had taken to staring up at the roof instead. Thoughts about Bel ran rampart in his mind, trying to understand what he could do to help. He wanted to be there for the man, but Bel didn't seem capable enough of looking after himself – it was understandable, but the knowledge didn't hurt any less.

"What am I supposed to _do_...?" Gokudera whispered to himself. He sighed as he grabbed his phone from beneath his pillow and opened up an internet page. Fingers calloused from years of dynamite use typed away at the touchpad, soon Googling, _how to help rape victims. _

The first website Gokudera pulled up looked very well structured; it contained subheadings, such as what to say and what _not _to say, how to help and what to expect.

Sliding straight down to the _how to help someone recover from a rape or sexual assault _heading, Gokudera began to read.

_Remind your friend that there is no right or wrong way to feel after a rape. _Gokudera nodded, knowing Bel may need to hear that. _Many of the emotions of a rape victim can be confusing._

_Expect that your loved one will experience many emotions following a rape or sexual assault. Feelings of anxiety, fear, humiliation, shame, guilt, anger, numbness and confusion are common following a sexual assault. _

"He's definitely scared, and he _was _humiliated... I don't know if he feels the latter, though..." It was the next step after that one that _really _got Gokudera's attention.

_If your loved one is a male who is admitting that he was raped, take extra care to reassure him that __**you believe him. **_

"Shit..." The silver-haired male hadn't thought about that before – what if Bel thought no one believed him...? "Bel... Fuck..."

Upon reading the effects of sexual abuse, Gokudera was able to recognise some that he _knew _Bel was experiencing, mostly how the older male had feelings of shame, and seemed to be having trouble trusting others.

_Help your loved one who was raped to feel that they are now safe. It may take time for a rape victim to feel safe; to begin to participate in activities when they are ready – this is okay. If they ask for your companionship to various activities – including support groups – be sure to provide it if you can._

_Allow your loved one to make choices for him or herself. Being raped is the ultimate type of loss of control over the environment. Don't step in and try to take charge._

_It's natural to be overprotective of a loved one who has been raped – however, your loved one may not appreciated being treated with "kid gloves" or coddled. Play it by ear – you know your loved one best – and if all else fails, ASK them what they want and need from you._

However, out of all these tips for helping, what Gokudera got the most from this article was when it said to _ask _how to help. All this time he had been so confused, not knowing what to do, when all he should have done in the first place was _ask._

Within the tips of what _not _to do, Gokudera found that he shouldn't startle Bel in any way, or touch him without his permission – it seemed like natural instinct to know this, but really, Gokudera hadn't thought about that.

_Don't be offended if your loved one doesn't want to be close or touch you. Touches may trigger flashbacks of the rape. Ask before hugging or holding their hand if they are okay with you hugging them. Ask every single time you feel compelled to hug them – don't assume that they are always going to feel comfortable with your touch. _

"Things to say to someone who had been raped... I really need this list." Gokudera made sure to scan the list carefully, burning each and every sentence in his memory. "I believe you... I'm sorry this happened to you... This is not your fault... Shit, why I haven't I thought to ask this one? _How can I help_...? I'm here if you want to talk, or don't want to talk... You're not alone..."

Gokudera sighed, deciding he would show the webpage to the other guardians tomorrow in hopes they could learn as much as he had – he only wanted to be able to help Bel, and he _knew _the others felt the same way.

The silver-haired male looked up as he heard someone knock at his bedroom door. He called for them to come in, utterly shocked to find a head of blond hair peeking in.

"Bel...?" Gokudera slid his phone beneath the pillow again, not wanting the older male to see what he had been looking at. "Bel, what are you doing?"

"It's storming..." Bel hugged himself as he pushed the door open further, standing in the doorway. "I don't... like storms..."

Gokudera nodded. "Do you want to stay in here with me?"

"Can I...?" Bel took a few steps into the room before he stopped, shivering slightly.

"Of course." Bel started moving towards the couch pressed against the far wall, only to be stopped by Gokudera's voice. "You can sleep in my bed, Bel – I'll take the couch."

"Are you sure...?" Bel sounded wary of this offer, but he didn't complain; he instead waited for the younger to get out of the bed and move to the couch before he climbed in beneath the warm blankets, curling up with the comfort of knowing he wasn't alone tonight.

Though Bel had tried to fall asleep as quick as he could, he was quickly brought back to reality by Gokudera talking to him.

"Bel..?" The silver-haired male seemed concerned as he spoke.

"Hmm...?" Bel let his eyes slip closed again, feeling safe with Gokudera.

"...What can I do to help you...?"

Bel was tense at this question, as if he didn't understand it. It took a few seconds for him to reply, but the Vongola Storm was patient.

"...I guess... just don't leave me alone..." Bel whispered. "...Don't let me feel as if I have to look over my shoulder every two seconds... Just let me know that... someone cares..."

"We care, Bel," Gokudera promised. "We _all _care, and we all want to help you."

"..." Bel nodded, knowing his Storm counterpart couldn't see it. Whispering, his voice only just audible, he said, "Thank you..."

"It's okay, Bel. Get some rest."

With that said, the two slowly drifted into their respective slumbers.


	5. Chapter 5

When Gokudera awoke the next morning, he was relieved to know that, if Bel _had _suffered from nightmares the previous night, they hadn't been serious enough for the blond to cry and scream like usual – instead, the Varia Storm was still curled up peacefully in his Storm counterpart's bed, his breathing steady and even.

Gokudera sat up from the couch he had spent the night in, yawning as he rubbed at his eyes. He got off the couch and left the room, going to see if breakfast had already been cooked – maybe if they were lucky, Bel would be feeling well enough to come down and eat with everyone today.

After conversing with some of the other Vongola Guardians for a while, the silver-haired male went back upstairs to check on Bel. He was relieved to see the blond was awake, sitting up in the bed with his back propped up against the headboard. He was frowning, but once he noticed his roommate for the night had returned, he offered a small smile.

"Hayato-kun..." Bel reached out, silently asking for the younger to come to him. When Gokudera was by his side, he frowned as he leant over, resting his head on the Vongola Guardian's shoulder. "...Hayato-kun... I'm... I slept well last night..."

"I thought you did." Gokudera wasn't entirely comfortable with the contact, but he didn't pull away – it was the first time since the attack that Bel had willingly dealt with physical touch. "Are you feeling better today?"

Bel nodded, just glad to have finally had a proper rest. "...I'm... I'm hungry..."

"Do you want to come downstairs and eat with everyone?" the younger male offered. He understood when Bel tensed, and he said nothing about it.

"...Can I... sit with Hayato-kun...?" Bel sounded so scared, it hurt Gokudera.

Gokudera nodded. "Yeah. C'mon; I think I smelt pancakes earlier." He instinctively reached out, ready to help Bel from the bed, before he froze, remembering what he had read the previous night. He then added, "Is it okay for me to help you from the bed?"

Bel bit his lip before he nodded. He reached out with a shaking hand, allowing the slightly larger hand to grip his. He looked away as he was pulled to his feet, knowing that it wasn't the help he had wanted – it was the physical contact he had been craving ever since the assault, just wanting to know that there were still hands out there that didn't seek to harm him.

Gokudera began walking at a slow pace, knowing to take his time so that Bel didn't feel pressured or anything of the like. He wished he could tell the other to at least borrow some of their clothing or have a shower as the man hadn't once undressed from his filthy Varia uniform since they had taken him in – but how was he supposed to even _suggest _that without coming off as an asshole?

_Hey, Bel, you smell like blood and semen and it makes me want to throw up. Kindly go have a shower. _Gokudera wasn't that cruel.

_At least change out of your uniform because of what you're covered in. _Slightly nicer, but still demanding and able to be taken the wrong way.

_You're covered in your own blood and semen, not to mention countless other men's fluids – you're meant to be traumatised and yet you're _still _carrying around the evidence with you. No wonder you feel so shit. _

Yeah. Gokudera was just going to leave it and wait for Bel to do it himself.

_**~~XX~~**_

Breakfast with the Vongola guardians was always loud, and Gokudera could see how uncomfortable Bel was being in the middle of it all. He had thought about taking Bel back upstairs, but if he did that, the blond would never learn that they were harmless.

Instead, Gokudera put up with Bel leaning heavily against him while he ate his own breakfast. He watched carefully as the blond merely picked at his pancakes, nibbling like a mouse.

However, the Vongola Storm wasn't the only one to take notice of Bel's behaviour; while most of the guardians were polite and respectful enough to leave Bel alone, Ryohei couldn't help but comment.

"You're extremely skinny, Belphegor," the grey-haired male pointed out. "You should eat more. Why haven't you been eating?"

Bel tensed at this question, dropping the piece of pancake he had pulled off back to the plate. He slumped against his chair, frowning as he looked anywhere but at the younger males.

"Why would you even ask something like that, turf-top?!" Gokudera growled. He was barely conscious of the fact that he had reached out and put his hand on the blond's back, unaware of the way the older male tensed beneath his touch.

"Well, I thought it was an extremely legitimate question to ask!" Ryohei argued.

"Guys, don't fight!" Tsuna got off his seat and moved to his two friends. He stood in between them, his hands out as if he were afraid they were about to lunge at each other. "Really! There's no need to argue!"

"Tenth, he's probably made Bel feel like shit!" Gokudera argued. "He was feeling okay this morning, and _now _look at him!"

Tsuna hated to see Bel looking so scared and withdrawn, but he knew Ryohei had only had good intentions by asking what he had – it just so happened the boxing enthusiast wasn't the smartest of the Vongola guardians.

"Gokudera-kun, I know what you're saying, but Ryohei really hadn't meant to hurt him..." Tsuna was relieved when his friend seemed to accept his words. "Why don't you take him back upstairs? Bring his breakfast as well."

Gokudera nodded. He grabbed both of their plates, whispering for Bel to follow him. To his relief, the older male did.

When they returned back to Gokudera's room a few minutes later, Bel sat on the edge of the bed while Gokudera took the couch again. The blond had his knees pulled up to his chest, seemingly thinking intensely about something.

"Bel?" Gokudera had finished his breakfast, having sat the plate beside him on the couch. He stood up and moved to his closet, pulling out some clothing to change out of his pyjamas and into. "Bel, what –"

"Did he not believe me or something...?" Bel whispered. "Why would he... Why would he _ask _that...? Does he not... get what happened to me... Or how I _feel_...?"

"He _does _believe you, but he's an idiot, Bel; try not to think too much on it. I was going to go into town today; would you come with me?"

"...Town...?" Bel looked at his lap, not sure how to reply. "...I don't..."

"It's okay if you don't want to; I was just going to run and grab some more supplies." Gokudera shrugged nonchalantly, knowing it was completely up to Bel.

"..." Obscured eyes ghosted over his filthy clothing, gulping – if he went out like this... Everyone would know what a disgusting whore he had become...

Gokudera seemed to know what was running through Bel's mind as, when he next spoke, it was in a tender tone. "I can wash your uniform for you, Bel – make it clean again."

"...But... I have... no other clothing..." Bel _hated _the idea of being seen naked – something that he had never felt until now. "...I don't..."

"I'll leave the room while you get undressed so you can throw them out into the corridor," Gokudera explained. "I'll make sure no one goes in until your clothes are clean and dry and you're dressed again. Is that okay?"

Bel nodded, knowing it was better than remaining in his soiled clothing – he _hated _them still being on his body, but at the same time he feared having to take them off, unable to stop _remembering _if he even _considered _it.

But Bel really wanted clean clothing, and he didn't want to be here without Gokudera...

Bowing his head in defeat, Bel quietly asked to be alone so he could shed his clothing and then jump in the shower while he waited for his uniform to be cleansed of his disgustingness.

_**~~XX~~**_

The car ride into town was quiet as Bel just stared out of the window, watching everything go past them in silence. When at last the silver-haired male parked the car and turned it off, Bel reluctantly got out of the vehicle. He was just glad that at least now there were no physical evidence of his assault left for the public to see – he would _never_ allow anyone to see the bruises and cuts hidden beneath his clothing after all.

"We won't be long in here," the younger male promised as he led Bel into a store, searching for more gunpowder and everything else he needed for his dynamite. "Tell me if it gets too much for you, okay?"

Bel nodded. He followed behind closely, watching carefully around him to ensure no one came too close to him without him knowing first. He would tense and his breathing would quicken if someone got in his blind spot and suddenly appeared behind him, and he couldn't help but whimper if he was accidentally brushed against.

Gokudera was there for him every time, always ready to soothe him with words, asking for permission before he touched the older male. It made Bel feel safe, and while the two walked through town side-by-side, the hordes of people surrounding them on every side, the blond found the courage to slip his hand into Gokudera's, needing to know no one was going to hurt him.

Gokudera just squeezed back, turning to smile at the Varia Storm. "You _are _safe, Bel – no one's going to hurt you."

Bel gulped as he nodded, pressing just a tad closer to the younger male. With Gokudera by his side, he kept going.


	6. Chapter 6

For a week now, Bel had slowly been getting better. During this time, he and Gokudera had been near inseparable, the two sleeping together in the silver-haired male's bedroom and eating together at meals. If Gokudera had to go into town, Bel would always accompany him.

Tsuna was just glad that the blond was making progress, and could see it was his best friend's doing. It was for this reason he had held off on calling the Varia and telling them Bel was well enough to come back to Italy; without Gokudera by his side, the blond may relapse, after all.

"Bel, you're hogging the couch!" Gokudera stood by the living room couch, looking down at the blond who was curled up on it, the TV remote in his arms – held frighteningly similar to the way he used to carry Mammon around. "Move over!"

"Shishi~ Nope~" Bel grinned, not moving in the slightest.

Gokudera growled before he reached out, shoving the older male's legs upwards to make room. He sighed when the man laughed at him, but he didn't speak; he instead glanced at the TV in curiosity, wondering what Belphegor was watching.

"What is this shit?" the silver-haired male questioned, crinkling his nose as someone on the screen ran screaming from an unseen being. "Is this a horror movie?"

"Yup~"

Gokudera didn't think Bel would watch these kinds of shows anymore, believing the blood and violence to be triggers. He was surprised that Bel was handling it so well. "Do you always watch this crap?"

"Yup~ I just turned this one on, though."

_That explains why he hasn't been triggered... If he _will _be at all... _Gokudera sat silently as he watched the screen. So far the man in the movie was still running, a panicked look on his face, only to be caught in what was probably the murderer's arms.

Gokudera looked at Bel from the corner of his eye as he felt, rather than saw, the older man tense. He turned his attention back to the TV, finding that the more the victim was restrained, the more Bel became stiff.

"Bel?" Gokudera knew better than to reach out and touch the blond, but it seemed the blond couldn't hear him. "Belphegor."

When the blood was spilt, that was what did it for Bel; the man let out a whimper before he rolled to the side, vomiting violently as his body started to shake.

Gokudera grabbed the remote from the man, turning the TV off. "Bel, no one's going to hurt you."

Bel curled up into a ball on the couch, whimpering as he trembled. "N-no... No..."

"Bel!" Gokudera was worried, knowing that Bel's mind had become fragile due to the abuse. "Bel, calm down!"

"Stop it..." The blond's breathing started to hitch, and Gokudera had stayed with him long enough to recognise hyperventilation starting. "_Stop it!"_

Gokudera felt helpless as he sat on the couch, watching Bel scream at spectres of his past. He was quick to shoo the other Vongola guardians from the room when they came in to see what was happening, knowing that the more crowded Bel felt, the more he was going to panic.

"Bel, no one's going to hurt you." Gokudera was careful to keep distance between them, afraid that if he got too close, he would cause a rebound. "You're safe here, Bel – you're not _there_."

Bel just continued to scream and cry as he rocked himself back and forth. It was as if he was so lost in his mind, he couldn't even acknowledge Gokudera's presence.

Gokudera had never felt as helpless as he did right now.

_**~~XX~~**_

"What happened, Gokudera-kun?"

Gokudera was still sitting on the couch, but now Bel was curled up in his lap, the man trembling as he slept.

"I don't know..." Gokudera didn't want to disturb the older male's rest, so he was careful to keep his voice down. His arms were wrapped loosely around the man, not wanting him to feel as if he were being restrained. He didn't mind that a head of blond hair was resting against his shoulder, warm breath billowing against his neck; all that mattered was that Bel had eventually calmed down. "We were watching TV, and then..."

"He was triggered?" Tsuna was standing behind the couch, concern on his face.

"I think so. ...He must have been; he said he watched horror movies all the time – I guess he wouldn't watch them if he knew they were going to distress him..."

Tsuna moved to stand by the two Storm guardians' sides. He reached out, placing a gentle hand on Bel's head. "I guess all we can do is keep him away from anything that can potentially trigger him."

Gokudera knew his best friend was right, but that would be harder than it sounded – they hadn't been there when the assault had occurred, nor did they know what went through Belphegor's head because of it; what may not look like a trigger to them could be what pushes Bel over the edge.

"I'm going to take him back upstairs, Tenth..." Gokudera shifted Bel carefully so that he was carrying the older male bridal style. He glanced down as he heard the blond mumble something inaudible. "I might bring his dinner up for when if he's still feeling bad."

"I hope he's okay," Tsuna sincerely said. "Let me know if he needs anything."

"Thanks." Gokudera walked slowly back to their bedroom, his mind running a mile a minute.

_**~~XX~~**_

"It wasn't your fault," Gokudera promised, .just a few hours later. "It will _never _be your fault."

Bel was lying on Gokudera's bed. He was on his stomach, one arm beneath his chest as he used the other to pick at the stitching on the comforter. The silk pillow beneath his head was soothing, but it was Gokudera's voice that made him relax the most. "...I'm sorry..."

"For what?" Gokudera stood up from the couch, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "There's nothing you need to be sorry for, Bel."

"...Sorry..." Bel just sighed, not even sure of why he was apologising again. "..."

Gokudera laid down on the comforter, his back resting against the red material as he looked up at the roof. He wasn't sure of how to reply, but the silence was peaceful.

_After spending all this time with him... _Gokudera's green eyes slid over to Bel's still form, _...I've realised that he really isn't as bad as I thought he was... He used to be such a happy, cocky little shit, but now... _

_Before, it was as if he thought life was full of lollipops and rainbows and all that stupid shit, when surely he should have known better... Whether or not he did before, he certainly knows it's not that way _now_... _

_I'm not even sure what the hell we are. Are we friends? _Does _Bel have friends, or people he considers as one? He never seemed all that close to Squalo and the others... So why – out of everyone – has he become attached to _me_...? _

_I've got to be the worst person to rely on in times like this. I won't be surprised if I fuck up one way or another... _

Bel already seemed to have fallen asleep some time during Gokudera's thoughts, leaving the silver-haired male to reach out and pat him.

_But damnit, I want to help... _Gokudera nodded to himself before he sat up and moved off the bed, going to see if dinner was ready yet. _I don't want him to suffer... Not like this... _No one _needs to suffer like this... _


	7. Chapter 7

**I had this really weird dream where a gang of sharks were trying to kill me. I think Squalo may be trying to tell me something. **

"Tenth, where are you going?" Gokudera had walked downstairs the next morning, finding his best friend pulling on a warm coat, implying that Tsuna was going out into the cold.

Tsuna smiled at the older male, his voice soft as he explained. "Squalo decided it would be a good idea to send someone out to make sure Belphegor is okay. I'm not sure who's coming, but their flight will arrive very shortly. I'm going to pick them up."

Gokudera sighed. "More freaks... I bet it's that catfish – I'd get rid of the Lightning stalker, too."

"Whoever it is, please be on your best behaviour." The brunet buttoned up the coat as he prepared himself to leave. "There's no need to be rude when they're only concerned about their teammate."

"I know..."

"Is Bel still asleep?"

The silver-haired male nodded. "Yeah. He was having nightmares again. Stupid moron shouldn't have put that fucking movie on..."

"It's not his fault. I'll be back soon, Gokudera-kun. Can you let everyone know we're having a guest?"

"Yes, Tenth." Green eyes watched as the Vongola Decimo left, wandering just who Squalo was sending over. He had heard they had a new Mist Guardian, but really the only person who made sense to be coming here was the Sun Guardian as he seemed to be the motherly type.

Whoever it was, Gokudera didn't want to share _his _Bel with them – not when they were becoming so close.

_**~~XX~~**_

"Are you sure you're the Vongola Decimo?"

Emotionless teal eyes blinked up at Tsuna, and the brunet couldn't help but smile nervously at the _much _smaller boy standing in front of him. "I can assure you I am."

"You're not scary at all. My Master would make a better mafia boss than you."

"I don't doubt that..." Tsuna muttered. The boy standing in front of him couldn't be any older than seventeen. He was _very _small, with teal hair and matching emerald eyes, and amidst the Varia uniform he wore, a very peculiar frog hat was on his head. "Your name is Fran, right? You're the new Mist Guardian?"

"Yes. And you're Tuna-Fish."

"Actually, it's Tsunayoshi..." Dark eyes looked down disapprovingly at the boy, but they never lost their warmth.

"Nope. It's definitely Tuna-Fish." The boy – Fran – reached down, picking up a small backpack he had dropped on the ground beside him after approaching Tsuna in the waiting area. "I'm ready to go."

Tsuna nodded as he led the younger male through the hordes of people, taking him to the exit of the airport. Fran was quiet, his eyes wandering all around them as he seemingly observed each and every little detail of his surroundings.

"How is Bel-senpai doing?" Fran spoke in a soft, reserved tone, as he turned his attention back to the brunet.

"Well, he's doing better," Tsuna explained. "It might make him feel a bit better to see you."

"I doubt that; I always annoy senpai. We don't get along very well." Again, those teal eyes were expressionless.

"Oh... Well, as he's in his current state, please don't antagonise him." The older male tried to offer a smile, but it came out as strained; he didn't know this boy, so it was hard to tell if Fran was being serious or not.

"So what happened to him?" The teal-haired boy tilted his head as he waited for the answer.

"He was... raped... By multiple people..." Tsuna felt uncomfortable explaining this, but he knew Fran had the right to know.

"I still don't understand." The boy crinkled his nose up, a flash of emotion crossing his teal orbs. "How can someone be raped?"

"Well... You know how... how _intercourse _and all that works, right?"

Fran hummed, nodding. Tsuna sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, not realising that being a mafia boss would also require him to explain how this kind of thing worked to someone who was surely old enough to understand.

"When... When intercourse is forced because one participant doesn't want it, that makes it rape."

"But _why _wouldn't someone want sex?" Fran looked so innocent, Tsuna felt he was tainting the younger.

"There are lots of reasons, Fran – in Bel's case, it was because he didn't know _any _of those people, and they both hurt and scared him."

"Hmm." The boy tapped at his chin, his mind calculating. "I guess I don't get it because I've never been raped. That's a good thing."

"Yeah... I guess it's something that's hard to understand unless you've been through it."

"Have _you _ever been raped before?" Fran spoke with such a serious tone in his voice, Tsuna couldn't help but become nervous.

"No..." The brunet shook his head, clearing his throat in uneasiness. "No, I haven't, Fran... It's really not a subject to be taken so lightly, either..."

Fran hummed again, a distant expression crossing his face. Tsuna wondered why the boy seemed so curious about the subject, but he didn't question him; Fran was a Varia member and had seen all sorts of things – it was no wonder he was desensitised to such a serious matter.

_I actually feel sorry for him, to be honest... _Tsuna thought. _He's probably really young, and so used to these kinds of things, he really has no idea about what it does to people... That's actually really sad he's been raised with such a life... _

_**~~XX~~**_

"Ne, Gokudera?"

The silver-haired male turned around at Yamamoto's voice. He pushed his lunch away, frowning at the younger male; he _hated _that happy-go-lucky smile the dark-haired man was rarely seen without. "What?"

"Wanna play baseball after lunch?" Yamamoto's eyes sparkled as he waited for the answer.

"Hell no!" Gokudera growled. He waved his fork in the air for a few seconds before he gestured to Bel, the older male sitting beside him. "He doesn't want to go outside today!"

Bel was poking at his ramen, a frown on his face. He sighed, not feeling hungry today. "Hayato-kun..."

"Yeah?" the silver-haired male turned back to face the blond, his voice softening.

"I don't feel hungry today..." Bel stood up from his chair, pushing away the bowl. "I want to go back to sleep..."

Gokudera wanted the damaged male to stay with them and finish his lunch, but he knew that – at least for now – Bel needed to be allowed to do things on his own.

The younger male just nodded as he watched Bel go, wondering if Bel would feel better when the other Varia member arrived. Speaking of which... Gokudera glanced down at his watch and found that Tsuna should be coming back any minute now.

_**~~XX~~**_

"It's a surprise to see _you _here, little one."

"Hello, Pineapple Master."

Tsuna and his guardians were somewhat surprised that the two Mist guardians knew each other – but what surprised them more than anything was when they watched Mukuro step forward and pull the _much _smaller boy into his arms.

Tsuna's eyes widened as the two kissed, long and deep, realising there was _that _kind of relationship between them. Each to their own, but Fran was meant to be here as an asset to Bel's healing – not to suck face with his Vongola counterpart.

Gokudera blanched before he stormed out of the dining room, heading back up to his own room. He didn't know Fran well enough to hold ill feelings towards _him, _but he had _never _liked that stupid pineapple, and it made him _sick _to have witnessed such an intimate display between them.

Just a few minutes later, once Gokudera had taken his frustration out upon his bedroom door, he startled Bel back into conscious awareness.

Bel lifted his head from the pillow at the sound of something hitting the wall, confused to find Gokudera storming over to the couch.

"Hayato-kun...?" Bel yawned as he sat up. He lifted one hand, rubbing at his eyes. "Hayato-kun, what's wrong...?"

"That stupid pineapple!" Gokudera sighed as he threw himself onto the couch. "Him and that new Varia Mist are together or some shit, and I _hate _it!"

"Froggy...?" Bel tilted his head, a bit more alert at these words. "Is Froggy in love with the pineapple?"

"Considering they were tongue-fucking each other's mouths, I take it they are!" Gokudera wasn't sure why this bothered him so much; it was really none of his business what either of the Mist guardians did, after all. "I just... I fucking hate Mukuro, but Tenth insists on us all being his friends!"

"Shishi~" Bel smiled placidly as he reached up, brushing slender fingers through his tousled locks. "Froggy never told me who his 'Master' was, so it always made me curious when I heard him call that out at night."

Gokudera just snorted, unable to believe _anyone _could be attracted to the cold-hearted illusionist – if anything, Mukuro was probably just using the kid and leading him on.

But then, Gokudera found himself wondering if _Bel _had ever been in a relationship before. He couldn't put his finger on why, but it bothered him to think of Bel with someone – and then the question of _would we ever be together _flashed past his mind, startling the silver-haired male.

"Oi, Hayato-kun?" Bel seemed to have sensed the younger's discomfort as his smile vanished, replaced instead by one of concern.

"I'm fine..." Gokudera shrugged, still trying to wrap his head around the idea that maybe – just maybe – he was closer to Belphegor than he had realised.


	8. Chapter 8

In the two days that Fran had been with the Vongola, he had hardly left Mukuro's side. Tsuna had half a mind to send him back to Italy and request for Lussuria to be sent out, but after seeing how happy Mukuro seemed to have become, he had let it be.

As far as the brunet knew, Bel had wanted to be with Gokudera anyway, so it probably balanced itself out.

"How do you stand doing this all day?" Bel yawned as he threw an outer casing to Gokudera, having been helping the younger male restock his dynamite. "It's so boring."

"You get used to it after a while." Gokudera shrugged. "I heard you were always polishing your knives. It's probably the same."

"Hmm. Where's that stupid frog gone, anyway?" Bel stood up from the couch, stretching. "I told him to bring me some ice cream."

"Maybe he's doing something else for the Tenth." Green eyes moved to Bel, watching as the man crossed the room to the door. "He'll probably bring it up soon."

"Yeah, but I want my ice cream _now_. I'm gonna go find that dumb frog and see what he's doing."

Gokudera didn't stop the older male; he just continued to work on his explosives. He was bothered by Bel's absence, having become so used to it, it was almost _lonely _without him around, much like how he hated being away from Tsuna when they were still young.

Bel walked calmly through the corridors, knowing that if anyone knew where Fran would be, it was the pineapple.

However, what the blond hadn't expected was to open the door and walk in on the middle of a _very _passionate love-making session.

Bel's obscured eyes widened at the sight of Fran laying on the bed, his hands cuffed to the headboard, what should have been Bel's ice cream lathered all over his chest. Mukuro was still inside him, and those heterochromatic eyes that glared intensely at him proved just how pissed off the blue-haired man was feeling.

"Can I help you?" Mukuro's tone was cold as he regarded the older male. "If not, _leave_."

Fran completely ignored the blond; he instead pushed his hips back against Mukuro as he moaned, annoyed that his lover had stopped.

Bel just trembled as he left the room, heading back to Gokudera's.

"Bel?" Gokudera turned around as he noticed the sudden silence that accompanied the blond's return. He noticed the frown on the older male's face, and the shaking of shoulders, and understood that something had upset the Varia Storm. "Bel, what happened?"

"..." The smaller male sat on the edge of the bed, looking at his lap. He was chewing on his bottom lip, seemingly deep in thought.

"Bel?" Dropping the half-finished dynamite to the floor, Gokudera stood up and moved to stand beside the other. "Bel."

Bel frowned as he looked up. A single tear slid down his cheek as he tried to swallow. "...I can't..."

"Can't what?" Gokudera was soft-spoken in this moment, knowing Bel was about to open up to him some more.

"...F-froggy..." Bel looked away as a small hiccup forced its way from his throat. "...Froggy is... having sex... And I... can't..."

"...Well..." Gokudera wasn't sure how he was supposed to respond to this, so he went with what his gut was telling him to say, "...I guess it's because he hasn't been through what you have, Bel... And I bet that if he had, as well, he... probably wouldn't be having it..."

"I just..." Bel made a frustrated sound as he reached up, gripping at his blond locks, "...I used to... I used to have _it _a lot, and now... Now I'm too scared to... to even... you know... _touch _myself..."

"But that's not _your _fault," the silver-haired male promised. "It's _their _fault, and you shouldn't take it out on yourself, Bel – if you have needs, you shouldn't let what _they _did stop you."

"...I can't..." Bel whispered. "...I... I even think about... maybe just doing it myself for a few minutes... and it makes me remember everything... Their touches... And how angry and scared I was... I've never been so weak and helpless before, Hayato-kun... Never so scared... Never so upset..."

"You need to be with someone you feel safe and comfortable with." Gokudera was no specialist, nor had he had even the slightest bit of experience prior to this, but he knew that, speaking from his heart, he was on the right track. "If there's someone you love and trust, you need to let them know, and get them to help you understand that it's okay, Bel."

"What if I don't want them to know I like them...?" Bel sounded so hesitant, so _scared_, Gokudera wondered why on Earth the blond was worrying about something so trivial.

"Why wouldn't you?"

"...Because I don't want anyone to know... They'll judge me..."

Gokudera wasn't entirely sure of what to make of these words – he assumed that perhaps Bel had a crush on a pretty girl from a rival family or something – so trying to make light of the mood, he said the first thing that came to his mind. "What, you like another boy or something?"

Bel went oddly silent at the joke, looking away. Gokudera felt as if he could _kick _himself for having not thought of this possibility – though Bel held such a cheerful, uncaring personality, there were surely things even someone such as _Bel _felt insecure about, right?

"...Oh..." Gokudera scratched his cheek, a blush crossing his cheeks. "...I-I didn't mean... So you're gay...?"

"...I'm bi..."

"...Oh..." Gokudera really wasn't any good at this. "...Have you... You know... Been with another guy before...?"

"Yeah... I just always said I had been out with a girl..." Bel was tense, uncomfortable with someone knowing his sexuality. "...Don't tell anyone... They'll treat me like... Like Lussuria..."

"The Vongola wouldn't," Gokudera promised. "Trust me; that baseball freak and I went out for a little while, and they thought it was the most exciting thing ever. They would never judge you for something you can't help, Bel."

"...You... had a boyfriend...?" Bel's mouth parted in surprise.

Gokudera nodded. "So now that you know that, can I hear you it is you like? Are they cute?"

A faint red tint crossed Bel's cheeks as he nodded. He moved closer, resting his head against the silver-haired male's shoulder. "..."

"Who is it?" Gokudera smiled faintly, wrapping an arm around the older male's waist.

Shyly, Bel lifted his head from the younger's body, moving his face so that he could press his lips against his Storm counterpart's. He was wary, afraid of Gokudera's reaction, but when he felt the younger press into the kiss, he knew his feelings were reciprocated.


	9. Chapter 9

**Apologies for the late update, but for the next couple of days and/or weeks, I may be updating slowly or not at all. I was involved in a car accident last week, and though I was lucky enough to have walked away from the smash, both my physical and mental health aren't doing very well from it at the moment, and on top of trying to secure another car as it was our only one and dealing with the insurance claims and health problems, I've been too busy and unmotivated for writing. As you can probably imagine, updating was the least of my concerns. Until I can get all of this dealt with, my updating pattern may be irregular depending on if I have time/motivation to do it. You'll also probably see this same AN on different stories as I'm in the habit of keeping my readers in the light if something's come up and there may be delays.**

"Gokudera-kun, I was looking for – o-oh..." Tsuna's face erupted in a blush. He glanced around at his guardians, finding that everyone's attention was focused on the two males who had just walked into the dining room for lunch. "I see; it's like _that_."

Bel anxiously tried to pull his hand from Gokudera's as he looked anywhere but at the other males. He cleared his throat in uneasiness as his stomach churned in anxiety, expecting nothing positive now that the others knew of his orientation.

"It's okay." Gokudera let go of Bel's hand and instead wrapped his arm around the smaller male's waist, holding him close. "No one's going to be a dickhead."

Bel nodded. He knew that, after all of this, he could trust Gokudera – he knew, having lived a life of murder and seen what the world truly was, that the silver-haired male was genuine.

"How long have you guys been together?" Tsuna was smiling as the two Storm guardians took a seat together on the other side of the table – he was surprised Gokudera wasn't bitching that he couldn't sit by Tsuna, but he probably didn't want to leave Bel by himself, either.

"An hour or so." Gokudera's eyes gleamed, excited by Tsuna's acceptance of his new relationship; it wouldn't be easy hearing your right-hand man is now involved with a psychopath, after all.

"Well, I'm happy for you guys." The brunet was sincere as he spoke, knowing that both Bel and Gokudera needed this.

Yamamoto laughed as he, too, nodded. His usual laid-back smile was on his face as he placed his dango stick back down on the plate, reaching for his glass of milk instead. "That's really good; I'm glad you guys are together."

There were murmurs of agreement around the table – Mukuro and Fran the only ones not really interested in the new development – while questions were asked here and there. Gokudera answered them happily while Bel picked at his lunch, but it wasn't until Fran piped up did the silver-haired male start getting annoyed.

"Who's top and who's bottom?" Fran looked so innocent in this moment, but the Vongola Storm was still agitated.

"I don't know, Fran..." Gokudera grit his teeth, his eyes narrowing. "Obviously we haven't talked about it yet..."

"I bet senpai will be the girl." Fran looked up at Mukuro, as if expecting praise or encouragement from his teacher. "Yes. Senpai is most definitely the girl."

Bel was tense at his kohai's words, frozen in his chair. He didn't like what Fran was saying, memories playing through his mind. "..."

"As I said..." Gokudera instinctively reached down, grabbing a few sticks of dynamite, "...we haven't talked about it yet."

"But if senpai likes dick, does that mean he wasn't really raped and he liked it?"

Even Mukuro went silent at this question, knowing there was a line drawn about these kinds of things and Fran had just run miles across it.

The room was still for a few seconds, no one moving an inch. Even the sound of breathing was absent, until all of a sudden a loud crash filled the air as Bel slapped his plate away, snarling as he got onto the table and rushed at the teal-haired male.

Mukuro got in between Fran and Bel, the blond waving the fork he had been eating with in front of him threateningly as he screamed and spat at Fran, his body trembling with unbridled anger.

"Belphegor, stop it!" Mukuro ordered as he threw the older male back across the table. He moved to hide Fran from view, his trident materialising in his hand as his heterochromatic eyes became hard.

Yamamoto was the one to restrain Bel as the blond attempted to approach Fran again, but it only made matters worse; the Varia Storm's trembling became worse as tears slipped down his cheeks, hatred and self-loathing spewing from his mouth.

Yamamoto and Gokudera were quick to take Bel back upstairs, leaving Tsuna to deal with Fran and Mukuro.

Downstairs, Fran just stared emotionlessly into brown eyes, his voice as monotone as ever. "I was just asking a question; senpai didn't need to have a period over it."

_**~~XX~~**_

"Is that better, Bel?" Yamamoto smiled as he took the glass of water from Bel. The three were in Gokudera's bedroom, sitting on the large bed. Gokudera had an arm wrapped around the blond's shoulders as the smallest male started to calm down, soothed now that he was back in familiar surroundings and away from that cruel frog.

Bel nodded. He let his head fall onto Gokudera's shoulder, his eyes slipping closed. "Hayato-kun, I'm still going to kill that frog when I see him next..."

"I'll help..." the silver-haired male muttered.

Yamamoto laughed before he reached out, patting blond hair. "I think Tsuna was talking to him when we left, Bel."

"I'll get that fucking pineapple while I'm at it," Bel threatened, hurt beyond belief that the younger could say such things to him. "I'll kill them both, and when I –"

Bel was effectively silenced by the lips that claimed his own, and he felt himself relaxing into the kiss. He reached up, gripping the casual blue jacket the younger wore, parting his lips so that Gokudera had entrance.

"I'll give you guys some privacy," Yamamoto promised as he stood up, heading towards the door. He was smiling to himself, knowing that no matter what feelings he may have held for Gokudera in the past, the silver-haired man was deserving of this moment.

Gokudera watched the dark-haired male leave from the corner of his eye, focused intently on Bel. He slid his hands down the older male's side, feeling Bel shiver beneath his touch.

When they broke apart for air, a thin string of saliva connected them. They were panting softly, holding each other tightly. Bel, who had always been too insecure to allow himself to indulge in other men like this, had completely forgotten his prior stress, feeling more at peace now than he had in a long time.

"Do you think you're ready for anything more?" Gokudera was soft as he questioned his boyfriend, knowing not to make Bel feel as if he were being rushed. "It's okay if you're not; I can wait."

Bel flushed as an almost shy smile crept onto his face. He turned his head away slightly before he shook it, speaking in a tone just as quiet as his soon-to-be lover's. "I want to wait a bit longer, please..."

Gokudera nodded. He caressed a soft cheek as he leant in, kissing the other's forehead. "Let me know when you're ready."

Bel nodded. He pressed their chests together as he rested his head on the younger's shoulder, wrapping his arms around his Vongola counterpart.

Gokudera returned the embrace, just glad that he had calmed the other down and avoided a situation Tsuna would potentially be mad at them for.

"I have to ask; out of you and the baseball brat, who was on top?" Bel's voice was as silky as ever as he played with silver strands of hair.

Gokudera snorted. "Who do you think?"

The blond hummed. "The Rain?"

"Yeah. Stupid, why'd you have to ask that?"

"Because... Hayato-kun can have a turn at topping me..." Bel seemed to be cautious as he said this, but Gokudera understood. "I don't like topping when I'm with men... It takes effort."

Gokudera chuckled, knowing he should have expected such laziness from the older male. "Alright."

A gentle smile crossed Bel's face as he pressed close once again, happier than he had been in a long time right now. He had always held an attraction to Gokudera, intrigued by the younger during the Storm Battle – never before had he ever thought his fantasies would come true, however.


	10. Chapter 10

To Bel's disappointment, Fran hadn't been sent back to Italy yet – he knew Tsuna had _tried _to swap him out for Lussuria, but Squalo _refused _to let the frog step foot back in Headquarters now that they had a chance to get rid of him.

Bel was still mad at the younger for what Fran had said, but with Gokudera by his side, it wasn't too bad – not when he got lots of kisses and comforting touches now. Like now, just three weeks after they had gotten together.

The two were laying on Gokudera's bed together, their mouths joined as the silver-haired male's body rested comfortably on the skinnier one. Bel had one hand gripping tightly the black jacket his boyfriend wore, his other one splayed out on the blankets as he relaxed. Gokudera had just returned from a two-day mission, and the Varia Storm had been a tad lonely during that time.

When they broke apart for air, Gokudera laid comfortably by Bel's side, running his fingers through the soft blond locks – none of the Vongola could be certain, but they were pretty sure it was because of Gokudera the man had started showering and looking after himself again.

"You're looking tired today," Bel pointed out. He rolled onto his side as he dropped his head onto the strong chest, letting his eyes slip closed.

"Eh. Long drive..." Gokudera shrugged. He let his fingers slide down the sleeve of the Varia uniform, glad to feel that Bel had been eating well enough to start putting weight back on. "Are you eating properly yet?"

Bel nodded. "Yup~ I... I am a prince, you know...?"

Gokudera felt his stomach twist at the mention of Bel's royal status; ever since the attack, Bel hadn't made any acknowledgement of it, and everyone was starting to belief the blond now thought too low of himself to keep his princely pride.

"Yes. You are, Bel. You _are _a prince. It's been a while since anyone's heard you admit that. Why?"

"..." Bel tilted his head before he replied. "...I guess... It just didn't feel like I was a prince anymore... Does that make sense?"

"I think so. You felt too dirty or something?"

"Yeah... But I'm okay now~ I am a prince, even if I'm with a peasant~"

The Vongola Storm snorted before he punched the other playfully in the arm. "You made the first move!"

"I know~"

There was a knock on the door a few seconds later, distracting the two guardians inside. Tsuna called out, asking if he could come in.

"Come in, Tenth!" Gokudera called. He sat up as his beloved boss entered the room, his eyes shining with admiration. Bel would never admit it out loud, but he was often jealous of Tsuna in times like these; he wanted to keep Gokudera's attention all for himself.

Tsuna smiled softly as he closed the door behind him. He took a few steps forward, his eyes as soft as ever. "I just finished talking to Squalo."

"What does the Tuna-Fish have to tell us?" Bel smiled playfully as he awaited the answer, the old nickname for Tsuna he had come up with ten years ago making its first appearance in months.

"Well, I explained to Squalo your relationship with Gokudera-kun, and -" Tsuna fell silent at Bel's horrified expression, only to smile brighter before he continued talking, "- And both Squalo and Xanxus – Lussuria especially – are supportive of it."

Bel tilted his head, having never expected such things to come out of Tsuna's mouth – Squalo was a raging homophobe, and while Xanxus cared for nothing around him, he had always seemed just as hateful of Lussuria as he was Leviathan. So why... were they supporting him...?

"I explained to them I didn't want to send you back to Italy," the brunet continued on, "so we've come to a compromise, and you can stay here in Japan as long as you still take orders from them. If they have a mission for you, they'll email you the details."

"So I... So the prince gets to stay with Hayato-kun?" Bel hadn't sounded so excited in a long time. He grinned when the Vongola Decimo nodded, moving to kiss Gokudera's cheek. "So Squalo is taking back that stupid frog, then?"

"Well... Actually..." Tsuna rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "...Squalo said he didn't want him back, and basically dumped him on us... He's in the same situation as you, actually."

At Bel's look of utter disappointment, Tsuna spoke in a hurried tone. "B-but as you know, Fran really only emerges for meals! He spends all his time with Mukuro-san, so you really won't encounter him _too _much! And if he bothers you, you know I'll deal with it right away!"

Bel sighed before he started biting at Gokudera's shoulder, deep in thought about this. He had never really gotten along with Fran before, but the boy _had _been fun to use as moving target practise – and trying to get emotion to display on that forever expressionless face _had _been his main form of entertainment since Mammon had died.

Maybe... If Bel could get Squalo to send up his knives as he had lost his doing the botched mission... he could handle Fran being here as well as long as it meant having his favourite dartboard back.

**I would love to leave this chapter as an epilogue, but I also want to put in the lemon as I'm sure that's what most of you readers want. I'm not really in a lemon mood, but leave it with me and I'll do the lemon as the next chapter, and there MIGHT be another arc to it, but I don't know just yet. If anyone has an idea for a final arc, let me know. I was thinking maybe sending them on a mission or something together. **


	11. Chapter 11

Within the months that had passed, Bel and Gokudera's relationship had become far more stable than anyone would have expected, considering whom it was between. The Vongola didn't mind, though; they were just glad their friends were happy together.

One thing Gokudera quickly learnt about Bel was that the blond was a very gentle and loving boyfriend, such a huge contrast to his vicious personality; while he had once been capable (whether or not he still was, the Vongola weren't sure) of torturing someone to death with a gleeful smile and insane laughter, he never did anything with Gokudera he thought might hurt the younger male. His touches were always soft and tender, his kisses never forceful, and his most favourite thing in the world was cuddling with the silver-haired male – he was always curling up with his boyfriend somewhere, resting against him – more often, _on _him – and letting himself fall into a peaceful sleep. Gokudera never minded; he loved threading his fingers through the soft blond locks.

Currently, the two were lying together on their bed, the blond curled up by Gokudera's side with his head on the strong chest, their fingers entwined. The Vongola Storm had just gotten back from a mission, and had indulged in his boyfriend's wishes for some time together.

"C'mon, Bel..." Gokudera carefully pushed at the smaller male, intending on sitting up on the bed. "Don't you want some lunch? It'll be ready soon."

"No..." Bel whined childishly, tugging the younger back down by his side. "Dun'wanna... The prince is comfy here..."

"The baseball freak is making sushi. Don't you want some?"

"Nope~" Bel grinned brightly at this question. "The prince will have his later~ There's something better than food the prince wants today~"

"What's that, Bel?"

"Shishi~ The prince wants Hayato-kun~" The blond tenderly cupped a warm cheek as he lowered his face, pressing their lips together. His grin widened when he felt long fingers tangle in his hair, pulling him down more. He obliged when he was rolled onto his back, the taller male straddling him.

"You want to do it?" Gokudera's green eyes shone with excitement, having been waiting for this moment for a long time. He laughed softly when his soon-to-be lover nodded, patting a strong shoulder. "Alright, then."

"Shishi~ The prince is excited, Hayato-kun~" Bel really _was, _the pressure in his groin pushing against the younger male's thigh.

"I can feel that." Gokudera leant down, kissing his boyfriend again. He slid his hand beneath the other's favourite striped shirt, ghosting his fingers along Bel's side and up to his nipples. They had already worked their way up to pleasuring each other throughout their time together, but they had never gone all the way yet; Bel knew he hadn't been ready, and Gokudera hadn't pressured him.

Bel let out a soft moan as he closed his eyes, loving the feel of his boyfriend's touch. He arched his back slightly, creating friction between their hips. He then pressed his chest into the younger's fingers, greatly relaxed with what was happening.

"Hayato-kun..." Bel cracked open an obscured eye, watching the younger hungrily; he had been eager for this moment for a long time now, and now he knew he was finally ready for the real thing. "Hayato-kun, please hurry... It's been too long..."

Gokudera nodded, knowing to be gentle with Bel when they were intimate together; just because the blond could again participate in these things, it didn't mean he was one-hundred per cent healed from the trauma.

The silver-haired male pulled the striped shirt from the smaller body, leaning down to wrap his lips around the left nub. He sucked gently, his tongue tracing random patterns against the bump, earning a soft cry of pleasure from his partner.

Planting kisses down the older male's torso, Gokudera made his way down to the hem of Bel's pants. He lowered them slowly, kissing his way down the hardened shaft until he had reached the tip.

"H-hayato-kun!" Bel groaned as he felt his shaft become engulfed in the heat. His fingers dug into the blankets beneath them, his eyes widening in pleasure. "Mmm...! Hayato-kun...!"

The younger male bobbed his head up and down, his long fingers caressing tender sacs. He licked against the underside of the length, tracing a bulging vein, reducing his boyfriend to a shaking, whimpering mess.

"Hayato-kun...! S-shit..." The blond starting panting, the sensation far too good for him to ignore.

The silver-haired man moved further down, licking against the older male's entrance before he pushed his hot muscle inside. Bel cried out louder at the intrusion, pushing his hips down so that he'd feel more of the penetration.

Gokudera had learnt Bel's body like his own. He knew what turned the man on and what didn't, how far to go and when he had to stop – if there was one thing he had quickly learnt, it was that Bel's masochistic side was still there; you just had to be careful about how you played on it.

Gokudera pushed his tongue around a bit more before he pulled it out, reaching down to unbutton his pants. He pulled his shaft out before bringing his hands up to his face so that he could spit into his palms, lathering the saliva all over his arousal before he pressed the tip against Bel's entrance. He then reached out to take the slightly smaller hand in his, wanting Bel to know it was _him _with him today.

"Ready, Bel?" Green eyes searched for obscured ones, but as usual, the search was in vain; those bangs of blond hid them away. He grinned when the older male nodded, sure to start off slow in case he was asked to stop for any reason.

Bel let out a soft moan as he was pushed into. He squeezed his lover's hand tightly as his fingers curled into the blankets again, his eyes squeezing shut tightly. There was a fair bit of pain, but nothing he couldn't handle – it was the memories floating through his mind that were hurting him.

"Are you okay, Bel?" Gokudera held himself still, noticing the frown on the blond's face. "Do you want me to stop?"

Bel shook his head. "No... Keep going..."

Gokudera nodded, sheathing himself fully inside the slighter body just half a minute later. He ceased movement as he waited for the blond to adjust, leaning down to take Bel's mouth in his.

"Hayato-kun..." Bel whispered against hot lips, a bit of drool rolling down his cheek. He kissed back desperately, bringing his other hand away from the blankets to tangle in soft silver locks. He didn't pull; he just wanted to feel the comfort he _knew _Gokudera would radiate only to _him_.

When Gokudera started moving, he was careful not to start off too fast or too hard; the last thing he wanted to do was mess up and break the damaged man further.

"Is it good, Bel?" Gokudera was searching for the smaller male's pleasure spot, and though Bel opened his mouth to reply, whatever word he had been about to say was cut off, replaced by a loud cry. The silver-haired male grinned to himself. "I guess it is, then."

Bel closed his eyes as he felt the pace start to pick up. He snaked his hand in between their bodies, taking hold of his leaking shaft. He spread his legs wider, giving the other room to work with.

"Hayato...kun..." Bel let a moan escape as he pumped himself in time with the thrusts, only to open his eyes again as he felt Gokudera pry his hand away from himself.

The silver-haired male instead stroked his lover, squeezing tightly as he alternated the pace; he was slow and gentle for a minute, and then he became hard and fast. He wanted Bel to feel as good as he did, to know that he _was _loved and never again had to feel the way he had before – _Gokudera_ would never hurt him like _they _had, after all.

"Shit..." Gokudera could feel the coil in his stomach about to snap, and he wondered if Bel felt the same. "B-bel..."

"Hayato-kun..." Bel whined, his upper body starting to twist as the pleasure became too much for him. "Hayato-kun... The prince is close..."

"Me, too, Bel..." Gokudera grunted as he gave a particularly hard thrust, burying himself in as deep as he could go. "Me, too..."

"H...Hayato-kun..." Bel winced as his back arched, unable to hold back any longer; he let himself explode, staining his lover's expensive black jacket as well as squirting all over his own stomach and chest, specks covering his striped shirt. He panted, having not felt so good in a long time.

Gokudera was silent as Bel's walls tightened around him, milking him to his release. He emptied himself inside the older male, collapsing onto the frail body beneath him. They both caught their breaths together, Bel eventually bringing his arms up to wrap securely around the silver-haired male.

Bel rolled them both onto their sides, never once letting go of his lover as he did so; he instead moved closer, burying his nose in silky locks. "_My _Hayato..."

"I know, Bel..." Gokudera yawned as he returned the embrace, letting Bel have _some _sort of dominance; the Varia Storm wasn't naturally a submissive person – it was merely laziness which allowed his counterpart to top him – and didn't feel safe without _some _reign; it wouldn't be fair of Gokudera to take all of the control in the relationship and leave the blond to feel unsafe with him. "I know..."

Bel grinned before he giggled as he rested his chin on top of his boyfriend's head. He reached beneath them, tugging the blankets out from under their bodies, making sure to tuck his lover in tight. "Hayato-kun will nap with the prince?"

"Of course, Bel." Gokudera had already closed his eyes, his fingers curled into the striped shirt. "Shower when we wake up..."

"Shishi~ Okay~" Bel poked his tongue out, drawing strands of hair into his mouth. He chewed at them thoughtfully before he let a yawn escape him, following the younger's example and going to sleep.

Bel had surprised himself with how well he had coped with this – though he had memories playing through his mind, he had suddenly shoved them to the back of his mind with little to no awareness of doing so, his trust in Gokudera to keep him safe the main role in him having done so.

The blond would have to remember to send Xanxus a thank you steak and the best wine he could find for letting him stay in Japan with his boyfriend, because he knew he wouldn't have been happy back in Italy.

_Maybe the Tuna-Fish needs a thank you gift, too... _Bel nodded to himself, on the verge of sleep. _He's the one who talked them into letting me stay... Yes... Tuna-Fish can have a gift, too..._

With that, Bel was fast asleep.

**I'm going to leave this as the last chapter, but I may make a sequel to it in future. I have a habit of being unable to resist making sequels. **


End file.
